


An important disappearance

by Melisandro99



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melisandro99/pseuds/Melisandro99
Summary: Cheryl Blossom makes always the same things everyday: going at school, be the chief of the River Vixens and studying and her mother never gave her affection. Could a new life give her what she really want?
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Sasha (OC) (Friendship), Cheryl Blossom/Grant (OC)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lethal charm

Cheryl woke up in her charming bed tired because she should go at school again. In that moment she prefered at least to read a book or playing cards alone since her mother decided to take a vacation and to leave her alone. She never tought about her and never gave her a hug when Cheryl really needed her but Penelope Blossom will pay one day for the lack of affection she gave her in her life. Now Cheryl should think about herself and she would do that only studying at school and doing the River Vixen. She dressed up and then she was ready to go. Cheryl walked on the street until she arrived at school but a surprise waited for her. The school was closed. She didn't understand why since no one put an ad on the site then Cheryl saw a thin man with glasses and asked to her.

"Sorry, you work in my school right?"

"What?"

Cheryl made a creepy face. "Why is the school closed? I should do the last audition of the River Vixens and…"

"I'm sorry but I don't occupy myself about sad little girls"

"I'm not a sad little girl, I want to know the reason the school is closed"

"Maybe because teachers don't want capricious children in the middle of the feet but don't take it badly, you aren't a capricious children" the man tried to pull Cheryl's cheeks but she slapped his hand

"Don't touch me" and then Cheryl went away

Something was going wrong. No one announced why the school was closed and a man pretended to be stupid saying that he didn't know anything but he knew something and Cheryl should know what he knew. She heard a noise.

"There's someone there?" Cheryl turned everywhere but no one answered so she continued to walk but a lot of thieves went towards her and she tried to escape but someone took her hands and she kicked his leg then she gave an elbow to the man behind her but another man put an handkerchief with a sleeping pill on her nose and she felt asleep.

Cheryl woke up confused and when she realised to be in a boat, she was shocked. The boat was already on the beach and there were a lot of strange trees. She was in an island and there was no way to return in Riverdale. She felt scared and when she tried to stand up from the boat, she walked badly. Cheryl fell dawn on the beach and her eyes wanted to be closed but she didn't want to close them. She tried hard to stay awake but she fell asleep again.

This time Cheryl woke up in a bed of a simple house. She saw from the windows that house was on the beach. She should find a way to escape, but someone opened the door. An handsome boy was taking her a cup of hot chocolate. He had light brown wavy hair, green eyes and a low-cut shirt.

"Drink" said him with a gentle tone but Cheryl threw it on the ground "I only want to help you"

"Help me? A thousand of men attacked me and you are saying you want to help. I can't laugh any more than that"

"I'm not connected with this men. I saw you fainted on the beach and my first thought was to take you in my house"

"Your first thought can go to be fried. In this moment I only want to stand up and go at home, my home" she tried to stand up but the boy stopped her

"You can't stand up until you're fine"

"I'm fine thanks" Cheryl made a forced smile

"No, you aren't"

"Do you want to prison me for all your life… Ah, you're trying to poison me"

"NO. I know how to cure people and you only need to stay here for a day. You have nothing serious, but a day will help you to be cured forever"

Cheryl looked at him in his green eyes and she saw sincerity. "Do you really want to help me?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"No one in my life really cared about me"

"Oh, I'm sorry for the lack of affection you have but I'm not that kind of person. When you will be okay I will help you coming back at home"

Cheryl looked at him in a strange way. "Fine but I'm warning you. If you're going to betray me I will kick you in a way that will hurt you"

The boy was shocked.

"What's your name?" said Cheryl smiling

"Ah, my name is Grant"

"Good Grant, now you're my little angel. If someone tries to hurt me, you will hurt him/her to suffer for the rest of his/her life"

"… I will surely do it"

"Now leave me alone, I have to rest"

Grant went away.

Alice was putting on make up. She felt herself a queen and she would have never ruined that beauty especially because that was a great day. She would have become the mayor of Riverdale and that was an honor especially after the disappearance of Cheryl Blossom that would have hurted her worst enemy Penelope who thought only about herself and not her family like her who would have done everythink to protect her daughters. Someone opened the door. It was Betty.

"Betty, you aren't ready for the candidacy. I want you to dress up in an elegant way"

"I don't care about the candidacy mum, I want to know the truth"

"Which truth?" asked Alice in a pissed tone

"Did you send Cheryl out of Riverdale?"

"Why does you always think bad about me Betty"

"Mum, I'm not stupid. You hate the Blossom family and with Penelope's absence, you took advantage to send Cheryl away"

"Ok, I planned to send Cheryl away"

"Mum!"

"I sent some man to kidnap her and Send her in an island"

"What?"

"But she isn't dead. I said them to put her in a boat"

"And if she falls from the boat? Mum you're the responsible of Cheryl's disappearance and if the police discovers it, you will be arrested"

"Oh Betty, you still don't understand no one discovers Alice Cooper. I made it because Riverdale will be a better place without the Blossoms. Understand it and put my words in your little mind"

Alice went out from her room.


	2. Back at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl with the help of Grant and his grandfather Raymond will do the possible to get out of the island and get her revenge.

Chapter 2: Back at home

Cheryl continued to drink the cup of tea Grant gave her. It was the 4th day she was in that bed and she still wasn't cured at all, at less for Grant. That boy was too gentle with her and she questioned all days if they were playing games or if she really couldn't stand up from there. Just in time she finished the tea, Grant opened the door.

"Good morning Cheryl" he smiled

"Maybe for you, why didn't you take me the cup of tea after I woke up?" asked Cheryl scoldering him

"Because I didn't know when you would have waked up"

"You could wake me up"

"I didn't want to interrupt your dreams"

Cheryl made a creepy face.

"Anyway, it's time to stand up"

Cheryl made a fake smile. "Finally, I thought I should kiss your floor to beg you sending me at home"

"I said you that,…"

"I know what you said me, but I was fine before you announced my healing"

"I had to make sure, but now… You are free"

Cheryl made her fake smile again before standing up. "Good playboy, where are we going now?"

"At your home, tell me precisely where are you from?"

"Maybe you don't understand, you need to find me a boat so I can go at home ALONE"

"I can't let a young girl alone to row a boat on the sea"

"You take me for a fool?"

"Did you row a boat before?"

"No but…"

"So I can't let you"

"And I can't let a stranger to take me at home on a boat"

"Do you still think I want to kill you? After I cured you?"

"No, it's impossible" reflected Cheryl

"So we need to find a better boat TOGETHER, so I can take you at home"

Grant went out from the room and Cheryl followed him

Alice took position to make a speech in front of everyone. She was the Mayor now, she was the QUEEN.

"Thank you all for beeing here and thank you all for voting me as the Mayor of Riverdale. I will make a lot of changes in this town, changes that will improve in a better way life of people, changes that Mrs Mccoy wasn't able to do starting from the elimination of Blossom family who are irresponsable citizens starting from Penelope and ending with Cheryl. This two are the cause of the shortage of jobs caused by Blossom's affairs and we want to stop this"

"YES" the crowd screamed

Alice smiled. "The water will flow in the brooks of Riverdale and a new beginning will embrace us"

Everyone clapped their hands for Alice's speech even if she noticed Betty upset. People started to shake her hand fromthe first to the last person except her daughter who she loved more than everyone and she wasn't happy for her triumph. Alice didn't want to think about it, she had more important things to do. Her boots creaked while everyone llet her pass. She went to the bathroom pretending to adjust her make-up in front of the other women but she was waiting a person.

"I'm here Alice"

Alice smiled hearing that voice. "Finally. I was wondering where you was Sasha" Alice turned and saw her. She was a raven-haired woman with a classy style and green eyes.

"I didn't want to make you wait me Alice buti t was necessary"

"Thanks to you I'm the Mayor and Cheryl Blossom is out of the way"

"Yes, it took a while for my men to find her but at the end Cheryl has been kidnapped and sent in a boat"

"We have to make sure she will never return in Riverdale"

"Don't worry Alice, we sent the boat on the sea and Cheryl is surely far from here or dead"

"Dead?"

"Yes, it wouldn't be better for you Alice? No Blossom family in Riverdale and a promise to keep"

"I know and don't worry, you will be my Councilor"

"Good, now our purpose is to make this town to work in a better way"

Alice smiled. "Yes"

Cheryl followed Grant in that strange island. She didn't know who he should find but it seemed an endless road.

"I hope to be in wrong but it seems we are playing round dance"

"Do you never stop making ridiculous jokes?"

"It isn't a joke Grant. It's a lot of hours we are walking and it's only an island"

"We are almost there"

They arrived in a old house made by brown bricks and an old man with white hair and moustache left the door.

"Hey boy" he smiled and Grant did it too

Cheryl and Grant approached him. "Cheryl, this is my grandfather Raymond"

"Ah ah, a girl here, glad to meet you Cheryl"

"I'm glad too" said Cheryl sincere "I didn't know a grandfather and a grandson would live so far"

"Well this isn't my fault" Raymond raised his hands

"Actually this was a decision of my mother. He's the father of my father and they argued so hand that my mother blamed my grandfather too and now… We're in this situation" Grant tried to smile but Cheryl saw humidity in his eyes like if he was sad for it.

"I'm sorry Grant"

"Don't worry, we can see each other every day the same, right grandpa?"

"Yes and I love my grandson so much that I was wondering what you need?" asked Raymond

"We need a boat, well Cheryl has been kidnapped and sent here with a boat but that boat is broked and we need a new one to send her at home"

"Wait,… In this case is my responsability to send two young teen in a boat to find a far place and it may take a lifetime to find it. And if it rains?"

"Granpa, you know I'm able to row a boat"

"Yes but you're so young Grant"

"Trust me, I can take care of myself"

Raymond was thinking hard but at the end he gave in. "Fine"

Cheryl and Grant were happy.

"But return safe Grant, I can't lose you"

"You won't" Grant hugged Raymond and Cheryl softened but she woke them up the same

"Well boys, there's a girl here who want to take revenge on the people who sent me here"

Grant and Raymond took a while to build the boat while Cheryl enjoyed passing the objects. After they finished Grant and Raymond started to push the boat but it moved a little.

"Cheryl we need your help" said Grant

"Are you kidding me? Cheryl Blossom who start pushing boats? Be serious"

"Do you want to come back at home or not?"

"Ok"

All three started to push as strong as they could until the boat came ashore. Grandfather and grandson hugged.

"Watch out" recommended Raymond

"I will be fine"

Raymond looked at Cheryl touching her hands. "Don't get devoured by revenge"

Cheryl smiled. "Yes, I was too angry but the important thing is that I'm coming back at home"

Grant took the oar and started to row looking at his grandfather and smiling at him. Cheryl was thinking about what Raymond said about her revenge. She said she would put it aside but she will never, NEVER let that bloody monster get away with it.


	3. The Queen is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl asks help to Betty to find the person who sent that men to kidnap her, meanwhile a murder occurs in Riverdale High School.

Chapter 3: The Queen is back

Cheryl was amazed by the tranquility of the sea and Grant drived the boat perfectly. She couldn't stop watching that caring green eyes which wanted to keep her safe. At a certain moment he noticed that.

"Why do you look at me in that way?"

"Because I've been so rude with you and I want to apologize"

"There's no need to do it"

"Instead yes. You made the possible to help me and it costed you to abandon your grandfather who is everything for you. I had the same relationship with my brother Jason"

"What happened to him?"

"We were in a boat just like you and me in this moment. It seems I'm reliving that moment when he had the accident" Cheryl cried thinking about him

Grant drove away her tears. "I'm sorry"

"I want to kill the person who made me this, Grant. I will find him or her to pay with blood"

Grant looked at Cheryl with pain and continued to drive.

…

Alice went at school to work on a project.

"Alice"

She turned and Hermione Lodge smiled. "Hermione, it's a pleasure to see you. What can I do to help?"

"I only wanted to congrats with you for your position"

"It's not just for me that I became what I am, even other people on Riverdale gave me inspiration, people like you Hermione. You're a great woman and a great mum"

"Thank you Alice. This words means everything for me"

Alice and Hermione hear the confusion outside the great hall, then a lot of people enter and in the middle of them there was a person they never expected.

"Oh my God" Alice was shocked

Cheryl walked with her sensual step arriving to the microphone.

"My dear companions" Cheryl started her speech "Or maybe false companions, someone between you sent some thieves to kidnap me and send me on the sea. Did you believe I died, right? Well, I'm alive and I will kill the monster who orchestrated this and if you have the clean conscience, you would help me. Well, I hope you have a good day" Cheryl smiled and went away.

"Sorry Hermione, I have to go"

Alice went away from the great hall and went to the bathroom. Sasha was adjusting her hair.

"Sasha, we have a problem"

"Alice, I'm busy today, can we talk another time?"

"Cheryl Blossom is alive"

"Oh, someone of our thugs verified it? Maybe they can kill her before she goes away from the boat or a unknown island"

"She's here, she escaped and I don't know how"

Sasha looked at her. "But it's impossible, they sent her in a spot where she couldn't escape. She's a child come on"

"She's a smart child and I should prevent it"

"Alice" Sasha approached her and caressed her face "We can go out from this, I promise you. Come here"

They hugged.

…

Cheryl saw Grant sitted in a chair with the hand on his chin.

"So?" asked the boy

"So I threatened everyone"

"What?"

"Someone tried to kill me Grant, do you really think I will sit in a chair like you waiting they send me in the other world"

"No but, threatening people doesn't demonstrate you're the victim in this situation"

Cheryl put the arms folded. "And what do you suggest?"

"To be gentle" Grant stood up approaching Cheryl "To show emotions, to say to THAT people that you almost died because of someone else"

"I said someone between them was guilty"

"In this way you will be more in danger"

"I'm already in danger" Cheryl cried "If only my mother would be here, if only she would have been a better person, instead the only thing she does is having a vacation"

"Hey, I'm here and we can handle this together. I'm sorry because your mother didn't give you enough affection, my mother is tough too, even if she's obsessed with me"

"You surely didn't pass what I passed"

"No, I don't think so"

"I think we're not alone. I know who can help us"

"Cheryl, I don't think we have to involve other people. Everyone could have tried to kill you"

"Not this person. She's so sweet and pure"

…

"Ok Cheryl, why did you suddenly invite me at your home?" Betty made a creepy face while Cheryl made her approach the table.

"I only want to take a cup of tea with my favorite cousin"

"I know you're joking"

They sitted and Cheryl poured tea to both. "Sweetie you can enter"

Betty wasn't understanding while Grant arrived.

"Betty, he's Grant, the boy who saved my life"

"I didn't do anything if not taking you in my home"

"Don't be modest, we can be a group and we will discover who tried to kill me"

"Cheryl" Betty tried to reason "I don't know anything about what happened to you"

"Oh sure, you only want to talk to me only when you're the one to need help"

"No, it isn't this, but it's difficult to understand who tried to kill you if you don't tell me facts"

Cheryl told her everything and then Betty said her opinion. "Well, surely someone sent this thieves but who told you that their chief wasn't between them?"

"I don't think so"

"A chief of a band would make the possible to not get his hands dirty" commented Grant

Betty looked at him in a strange way, then she looked to Cheryl. "I will help you"

"Thank you my dear cousin" Cheryl smiled

Betty smiled too.

…

"So Cheryl asked you for help to find the person who sent the thieves to kill her… Me" Alice listened everything Betty said

"Mum, this is a serious question. For how much Cheryl was worried you would deserve to go in prison, she and that… Grant seem stubborn to know the truth… but I don't want it, I don't want you go in prison, so if there's a way to stop them, I would appreciate any suggestion"

"Betty,… you have a smart mum and if I say I will stop Cheryl, I will. Meanwhile, try to gain her trust like I will do"

"What do you have in mind?"

…

Alice went at school to organize the plan. She sent a message to Sasha to meet her in the bathroom. When everyone would have go out she would have warned her. Alice heard the phone ringing. She received a message from Sasha:

"You can enter"

She walked and arrived at the door. She smiled to everyone who was greeting her, then she entered but she saw an horrible surprise. Alice screamed seeing Sasha on the ground full of blood then she approached her dead body.

"Sasha, Sasha NOOOOOOOOOOO".


	4. False accusation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice gets arrested after Sasha's death but she's innocent so Betty asks help to Cheryl and Grant to find the real assassin even if Grant doesn't trust her.

Chapter 4: False accusation

"Oh my God Sasha no" Alice was scared of all that blood until the police entered in the bathroom.

"Alice Cooper, you're under arrest for the murder of Sasha Great"

"NO, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, I SWEAR,… how did you know I were in the bathroom?"

"Hands up".

Alice obeyed. "Believe me, you're doing a terrible mistake"

"Follow us".

They didn't want to listen a word, so Alice followed them and turned at the same moment crying because Sasha, one of the best friends she had, was dead. When she was walking with the hands tied to handcuffs everyone looked at her with contempt. The Mayor of Riverdale, the woman who should target citizens, was seen as an assassin and there was nothing to cancel that.

…

Alice arrived at the police station sitted in front of the police chief, a man with short white hair, blue eyes and a thin phisique.

"Alice Cooper" said he looking at the papers and then at her

"It's me"

"In Sasha Amyst's body there's an evidence that reveals you killed her with a knife"

"I didn't kill her"

The chief investigated at her face. "The police saw you kneeling at her"

"I found her in that way after someone killed her but I swear I didn't touch her with a finger"

"Well, Mrs Cooper, there's someone who warned us about your murderous tendencies and that you was going to kill that woman in the bathroom"

"Who?"

"We can't tell you this"

"Because this person told you to not do it"

"Because this person wanted to make me a trap so that I would have been arrested. Aren't you enogh intelligent chief?"

"DON'T INSULT MY INTELLIGENCE"

"Sorry, but that's because I received a message with Sasha's phone to meet her in the bathroom and I soon found her dead. And if this person sent me the message? Control my phone"

The chief controlled and saw the message. "And then?"

"And then WHAT?"

"You could have perfectly steal her phone and send the message yourself to convince us you didn't kill Sasha Amyst"

"Oh my God, HER PHONE WAS ALREADY IN HER POCKET".

The door opened and Betty entered. "Mum? What are you doing here?"

"Darling, I'm sorry"

"Your mother is accused for having murdered a woman few minutes ago" the chief informed Betty

"No, she didn't, I know her, she would never…"

"Mums can hide everything to their children"

"Not my mum, I know her, she isn't a murderer"

"This isn't what proves demonstrate"

"Your proves can go to the Hell"

"Betty" Alice reproved her

"Mum" Betty was crying

"Hey ssshhh" Alice took Betty's hands "Listen, I believe in you, I know you can find someone to take me out from here"

"Mum please…"

"Betty, someone wants to frame me but that's the person who killed this woman, Sasha Great. Find him or her, I know you can"

"I will mum, I promise" Betty run away before the police chief could be angry about their plots to free Alice.

…

Cheryl and Grant were sitted on the chairs of Cheryl's house thoughtful.

"I could never imagine how people can be so rube. Kidnapping a young girl without she can defend herself" said Cheryl

Grant touched her hand and she looked at him.

"Cheryl, you mustn't worry about it. We will discover together who did this to you"

"And Betty too"

"Cheryl, can I make you a question?" Grant looked at Cheryl inquiring "Do you have a… close relationship with your cousin, Betty?"

"Why are you asking me it?"

"Because you speaked with her like a normal person, not a person you know for a lifetime"

"I don't know what are you talking about, but I'm sure about something Grant: you're not helping me to judge me"

"I'm not judging you, I'm trying to understand if Betty can be a reliable person"

"It seemed you was making me the third degree,… I don't know if I can trust her but I'm certain about something, I want to have a close relationship with her"

"The fact that you want doesn't mean you have it".

Cheryl was thinking about his words until someone knocked at the door. She stood up and went to open a bit scared of who could be. Betty appeared with a forced smile.

"Hi Cheryl"

"Hi cousin. Do you want I offer you something to eat?"

"Ah, no, thank you, I only want to talk to you if I can enter"

"Yes, of course" Cheryl made a fake smile and stepped aside to open the street to Betty, then she closed the door. They arrived at the kitchen.

"Hi Grant" greeted Betty

"Hi" his smile was the most beautiful Cheryl ever saw, at least he didn't show to be false in front of Betty

"Guys, I need your help" Betty made a deep breath before speaking "My mother is in prison"

"What?" Cheryl was surprised "Isn't she the new Mayor of the town?"

"Yes but,… she has been trapped by someone who wanted her out of foot and… I need your help to know who did this"

"What did happen exactly?" asked Grant

"I don't know but I'm sure my mother would never be able to kill a moscow. I want to investigate and I need your help"

"Why are you not asking help to your beloved best friends?"

"Cheryl" Grant reproved her

"First of all, you was the one who asked me help first, second thing every student of the school disappeared if you remember the school was closed so you're the only one I can trust. It don't seem we've a bad relationship after all" said Betty

"Ok, but if I remember well, I asked you help first and now you're doing it instead?" said Cheryl provocative

"Girls" Grant tried to calm the situation "Can it be possible that the person who kidnapped Cheryl is the same person who trapped Betty's mother and made her to go in prison?"

"I… I didn't think about it" admitted Cheryl "Of course I will help you cousin, be sure we will do the possible so that this criminal will pay for all he's doing"

"Ok, ah… Grant?"

"I'm in of course" answered he

"Good, ah… you two can go to search in the bathroom to see if you find traces, fingerprints and everything else we can analyze. I go to search Sasha Amyst's body, the woman who has been killed by "I don't know who""

"Sasha Amyst?" Grant looked at Betty with inquiring eyes

"Yes" confirmed Betty "Promise me you will make the possible"

"We will cousin" Cheryl smiled and this time it was sincere

Betty went away letting Cheryl a bit sad. "Poor Betty. I was enough upset because of the kidnapping and now her mother got arrested"

Grant was thoughtful. "Change of program. You go alone to search in the bathroom while I will follow Betty to search the body of this woman"

"What? I can't go alone, I… I'm brave but I need someone to watch my back, I need…"

"SASHA AMYST IS MY MOTHER" revealed Grant suddenly turning on Cheryl with an angry face.

Cheryl was shocked. "What?"

"The dead woman Betty was talking about is…" Grant sighed desperate "I said her to be careful, I… I wanted my mother to be ok,… but she didn't listen to me,… she has always been cold with me, never hugged me, she said I should act like a man" Grant turned his back on Cheryl and walked slowly "This was her way to tell me she loved me,… and I loved her too, I love her" Grant cried while Cheryl approached him to take his hand.

"Grant, I'm… I'm so sorry, I could never imagine how this has been terrible for you"

Grant looked at her with wet eyes. "Maybe I'm exaggerating, but she was obsessed with policy from the day I was born, she wanted power and I didn't count so much in her life"

"Don't even say it. If a mother can't love a wonderful boy like you, I'm surely hated so much from her that she is going to burn me one day"

"Oh sorry, I forgot your story"

"Don't worry, it's that… I understand when a parent doesn't care about you"

"She cared about me… in her way"

"If you want to follow Betty to see your mother's body, I won't stop you"

"It isn't only for this reason. Cheryl, there's something Betty didn't tell us, I looked her in the eyes, I don't trust her"

"Why would Betty conspire against me? Against us?"

"I don't know but I will discover it"

"Yes, maybe my dear cousin isn't so naive like she wants us to think. Ok, I'm in"

Grant nodded.

…

Cheryl sneaked inside the school and hide were anyone could see her. While janitors were were controlling the hall Cheryl shot the arrows that had tips sprinkled with sleeping pills in their necks and they fell asleep. She approached them.

"Sleep well".

Cheryl continued to walk arriving at the bathroom of ladies were Betty informed her Sasha Amyst has been killed. Cheryl entered and controlled in every part of the room to see if she could find some evidence. Then she controlled on the ground that seemed clean like a mirror.

"The janitors seems to have made an effort" until she found a hair and took it "But not so much" Cheryl smiled satisfied and went out of the bathroom but she heard noises.

"Hey, why they're on the ground"

"I don't know"

"Search everywhere"

"Oh my God" whispered Cheryl to herself and then she run away

"Hey you" they screamed behind her but no one was able to take her or see her on the face until she went away.

…

Betty entered on the cemetery where Sasha Amyst has been buried. She had a pole on her hands and she started to dig deeply until she found the coffin and opened it. Sasha was there, pale like the milk. She was approachind the body to analyse it.

"Mum"

Betty turned and was surprised to see Grant.

"How could they make this to you?" he started to cry

Betty was shocked. "She's your mother and you didn't tell me it before?"

"I don't have to tell you anything"

"Yes, if it's necessasy to understand what's happened"

"I don't trust you Betty"

"What? I would never betray Cheryl or you"

"You're trying to help your mother going out of prison forgetting that Cheryl asked you help first, she has been kidnapped Betty, she's scared and she isn't in condition to help you finding proves to help your mother"

"I thought we made it clear that Cheryl's kidnapper and the person who made my mother go in prison could be the same one"

"Maybe it's what you want me and Cheryl to believe. What are you hidind Betty? Why do you want to make investigations alone?"


End file.
